My First Night With My Brother
by LalaClouds
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Yesung itu normal. Mereka masi menyukai seorang yeoja dengan tubuh sexy dan... Lupakan! Tapi entah apa yang mereka lakukan saat.../"Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan orang mabuk"/"Aku juga"/"K-kyu..."/YAOI/warning: NC! Lemon/KYUSUNG pair/DLDR!/HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY XD


**My First Night With My Brother**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Super Junior and  
other cast punya Orang tua mereka masing-masing. And  
this FF is MINE

**Cast:**

Yesung, Kyuhyun,  
with other cast

**Pair:**

KyuSung

**Warning:**

This FF Is YAOI, Shou- Ai, Un-Official pair, Typo — Miss  
Typo, OOC. NC. One more, warning! KYUSUNG NC.

If you do not like Craick pair, NC and  
all that smells YAOI should not  
read this and provide flame. I  
need someone who can appreciate the work of others,  
not the other way

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read, Please

.

.

.

.  
Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Hari itu member Super Junior sedang berkumpul bersama di sebuah restoran ternama di dekat kota Seoul. Mereka tengah mendapat traktiran dari Eunhyuk karena kalah bermain game dari Donghae.

Suara gelak tawa tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Inilah Super Junior. Mereka sudah menganggap masing-masing member adalah saudara mereka sendiri. Hyung- dongsaeng tentunya. Seperti sebuah keluarga.

"Kyu.. Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada Seohyun-ssi?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memasukan Kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ehm? Belum hyung. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk jadi tidak sempat bertemu dengannya" Kyuhyun merungut. Menatap hyung tertuanya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oh.." jawab Yesung. Kemudian ia memanggil Kyuhyun "Kyu.. Ayo ke sini. Aku ingin mengambil selca bersamamu" Yesung mengambil ponsel miliknya dan berpose bersama Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Yesung mengutak-atik smartphone kepunyaannya dan setelah itu memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau mengupload fotomu dan Kyuhyun tadi ke twitter hyung?"

"Hmm... Ya"

"Kau seperti tidak tau Yesung hyung saja Siwon"

"Ya. Aku tau King of Selca" ujar Siwon dan memasang pose seperti selca-selca Yesung sebelumnya. Kemudian disambut tawaan oleh member lain.

Yesung tidak membalas ledekan dari Siwon dan para dongsaengnya. Ia lebih memilih menikmati hidangan gratis yang tersaji di depannya. 'Rasakan kau Lee HyukJae, tertawakan aku sekeras mungkin. Maka aku akan buat dompetmu kosong' ujar Yesung dalam hati.

"Aku yakin para KyuSung Shipper akan berlojak girang karena selca kalian tadi"

"Ya. Aku juga berpendapat sama dengan Sungmin. Mendapati 'eomma' dan 'appa' mereka makan bersama sambil menyumbar kemesraan di dunia maya" timpal Shindong. Dan lagi, mereka mendapat bahan tertawaan yang akurat.

"Aiss.. Shin Donghee, jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku normal! Aku masi menyukai seorang yeoja yang memiliki tubuh sexy, bagian depan—atas yang besar dan bagian bawah—belakang yang begitu... Ah..."

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu Kyuhyun. Kau menjijikkan" Kangin memukul kepala Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan lamunan Kyuhyun yang mulai ngelantur.

"Kau pikir aku mau dengan namja sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun? Maaf saja, walau orang mengatakan aku aneh dan abnormal, tapi jika soal orientasi sexual aku masi belum melenceng" ucap Yesung.

"Ya. Aku tau. Kita semua itu normal. Fans saja yang suka memasangkan kita satu dengan yang lain"

"Hey... Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Kyuhyun. Itu berarti ELF begitu mencintai kita Kyuhyun. Mereka lebih memilih kita berpasangan sesama member dari pada dengan yeoja di luar sana" Ryeowook menetengahi. "Ya... Aku tau, hanya saja— "

"Hah, ayo cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Setelah ini manager hyung mengajak kita ke tempat karaoke. Dia yang bayar" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus oleh Donghae. Dan selanjutnya mereka bersorak senang sambil menghabiskan makanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Ayo hyung. Kau bisa"

"Apa kau mau kalah dengan Sungmin, Kyu? Ayo minum yang cepat"

"Sungmin"

"Kyu"

"Sungmin"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Ais.. Kyu.. Ow, ow, ow, ah..." kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajah para suporter Kyuhyun. Sedangkan di pihak Sungmin, kini mereka tengah berpelukan— senang.

"Yang kalah nyanyi.." teriak Ryeowook yang segera memberikan microfon kepada Kyuhyun dan memilih sebuah lagu untuk Kyuhyun nyanyikan. "Ayo Kyuhyun, lagu tahun 70-an" Kyuhyun yang telah kalah hanya berdiri dan mulai menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang telah dipilihkan Ryeowook.

"Next. Yesung hyung..."

"MWO? Andwe-yo! Kalian semua tau aku tidak kuat minum" Yesung mengelak. Mencoba untuk menolak tawaran gila dari Donghae yang menunjuknya sembarangan.

"Ayolah hyung. Sedikit saja. Untuk hari ini kita bersenang-senang. Lagi pula besok hyung tidak ada jadwal"

"Ta-tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jong Woon. Ini.." Kangin yang terlihat masi segar— walau sudah menghabiskan beberapa gelas menyodorkan segelas bir pada Yesung.

Yesung berfikir sebentar. Awalnya dia tidak mau, karena ia memang tidak kuat minum. Tapi mendengar paksaan dari dongsaeng-nya, membuat Yesung menghabiskan bir itu sekali teguk.

"Hore..." tepuk tangan terdengar di ruangan tertutup itu.

"Hyung, lagi ne" Eunhyuk menuangkan bir kembali ke gelas Yesung yang telah kosong. Yesung yang sudah lama tidak mencicipi minuman beralkohol, wajahnya memerah.

"Hyung, minum.." Sungmin mengarahkan gelas yang tengah di pegang Yesung ke mulut sang hyung. Menyebabkan Yesung meminum minumannya dengan lancar.

.

.

.

Member Super Junior memperhatikan dua orang yang nampak terkapar dan ngelantur. Mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak jelas dan tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak minum hingga tidak jelas begini. Sedangkan yang lainnya? Kangin, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook itu kuat minum, jadi mereka tidak akan terlalu terpengaruh jika hanya meminum beberapa gelas. Lalu bukankah Kyuhyun juga kuat minum? Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak minum beberapa gelas. Tapi beberapa botol. Sedangkan member yang lain? Mereka curang, mereka menyuruh Yesung untuk minum padahal mereka sendiri tidak minum. Dasar.

"Ais.. Mereka. Malam ini kita menyinap saja di salah satu hotel di dekat sini. Dengan keadaan kalian yang tidak memungkinkan, tidak mungkin mengendara untuk kembali ke Seoul. Lagi pula jaraknya lumayan banyak memakan waktu.

Mereka mengangguk. Siwon dan Kangin memapah tubuh Yesung dan Kyuhyun menuju hotel terdekat. Mereka menunggu beberapa saat di mobil. Tidak lama kemudian manager mereka datang. "Hanya tersisa 5 kamar yang kosong. Jadi satu kamar 2 orang"

"Aku tidak mau satu kamar dengan orang mabuk"

"Aku juga" ujar yang lain serempak menimpali ucapan Donghae barusan.

"Jika kalian tidak mau satu kamar dengan Kyu dan Yesung, kalian pasangkan saja mereka berdua. Aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah"

"Ya. Hyung, aku setuju" sesaat kemudian mereka telah memasuki hotel. Beruntung ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Jadi tidak ada fans yang mengetahui jika mereka malam ini menginap di sana.

Siwon dan Kangin memapah Yesung dan Kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka berdua. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar.

"Yesung hyung.. Kau mabuk" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul bahu Yesung yang berjalan di depannya— dengan dibantu Siwon.

"A-aniya.. A-aku tidak mabuk" balas Yesung sama mabuknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh eoh?"

"Ya. Kau bodoh Cho-Cho Kyuhyun" perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut. Hingga Kangin dan Siwon meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamar.

.

.

.

.  
oOo_oOo

.

.

.  
.

"Yesung.."

"Hmm..."

"Kau mabuk ne"

"A-aniyo.. Kau yang mabuk Cho Kyuhyun" Yesung berdiri dari posisi telentangnya.

"Ka-kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku mau pipis dulu"

"Buka dulu se-sepatumu babo-ya"

"Hmm.." Yesung membuka sepatunya dengan mata yang tampak sayu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya.

Sedang asiknya ia di dalam kamar mandi, sebuah suara mengagetkannya. "Kau lama sekali hyung" terlihat Kyuhyun dengan sedikit oleng berjalan mendekati Yesung.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di samping Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung menutup matanya saat air seninya keluar.

"Hyung.. Punyamu kecil sekali" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh milik Yesung— pelan.

Yesung mendesis. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang dan merinding.

Yesung membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang terus menatapi barang pribadinya.

"Memang punyamu besar?" tanya Yesung tidak sadar.

"Jangan meremehkanku Kim Jong Woon" Kyuhyun membuka celananya. Memperlihatkan barang pribadinya begitu saja pada Yesung.

Yesung yang tengah mabuk, menatap cengo milik Kyuhyun. "Wah.. Kau benar, punyamu besar" ucap Yesung polos. Tanpa sadar Yesung membandingkan punyanya dengan Kyuhyun. Hingga tanpa sengaja, ujung junior Yesung bersentuhan dengan ujur junior Kyuhyun.

"Aiss. . . Hmm.."

"Kyu.. Kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

"Hyung.. Lakukan itu lagi" Yesung mengangkat alisnya. Mabuk membuatnya tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Aiss.. Kau lama hyung" tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun menarik Yesung mendekat. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung sambil menggesek tubuh bagiam bawah mereka yang terekspos.

"Ah.. Hmm.. K-Kyu.."

"Aiss.. Jinjja hyung! Kenapa ini nikmat sekali" Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menggesekan miliknya yang terlihat menegang.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Yesung hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menggerayangi bibir cherry itu dengan rakus. Sedangkan Yesung ia hanya menikmati setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Andai mereka berdua tidak mabuk, pasti sekarang mereka sudah menjerit— jijik.  
Setelah saling membagi ciuman panas, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sekali hempas ia menjatuhkan tubuh Yesung dan menindihnya. Kembali, ia memagut bibir Yesung. Dan lagi-lagi Yesung hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Erangan-erangan kecil meluncur deras dari bibir Yesung yang terkunci. Kyuhyun yang menggerayangi tubuhnya dan ia yang menjambak halus rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Terasa begitu memabukkan untuk keduanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terus menggerayangi tubuh Yesung. Membelai lembut kulit dada dan perut Yesung yang entah sejak kapan tidak memiliki pelindung lagi.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju leher Yesung yang terekspos sempurna. Mata Yesung terpejam merasakan sensasi yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Inikah alasan kenapa orang-orang begitu ketagihan dengan sesuatu yang berbau sex? Bahkan ini belum sampai pada sesi inti, tapi sudah terasa begitu memabukan.

Sentuhan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Yesung memanas. Saat jemari panjang itu menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya dan mengakibatkan erangan yang tidak tertahankan dari bibirnya.

Saat bibir lembut dan basah milik Kyuhyun mengukir tanda kemerahan pada kulit tubuhnya membuat ia menggelinjang hebat. Ah, bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi meredam erangannya yang semakin keras.

Dan saat kepemilikannya bergesekan dengan milik Kyuhyun— yang juga telah ditinggalkan pelindungnya— membuat Yesung semakin mendesah keras.

"Ah.. Ahh.. Ky-Kyuu.."

"Hmm.. Aiss.. Oh.."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Hanya gumaman desahan yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

Dan datang saat inti puncaknya, saat Kyuhyun menanamkan tubuhnya seutuhnya pada tubuh Yesung. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Bahkan Yesung tidak dapat menahan air matanya saat Kyuhyun memasuki dirinya tanpa persiapan. Tanpa peringatan. Dan tanpa berkata apapun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah diselimuti dengan nafsu, langsung saja menghantam hole sempit Yesung. Menciumi bibir hyungnya yang telah membengkak dengan ganas.

Dengan susah payah payah Yesung mengimbangi ciuman panas yang Kyuhyun berikan. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terus-menerus di hujam Kyuhyun tanpa berhenti.

"Kyu... Ah... Ya, ya, di situ ya, ya, ya, ahh..."

Suara desahan Yesung kembali memenuhi kamar itu dan menggantikan rasa sakitnya dengan kenikmatan.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun kembali menghantam titik kenikmatan Yesung. Membuat namja yang berjuluk Art Of Voice itu kembali berteriak nikmat. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang semenjak kegiatan mereka berlangsung tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun selain desahan.

Suasana terasa semakin panas. Peluh membasahi kedua namja yang kini saling berlomba mencari kenikmatan. Hingga akhirnya erangan panjang meluncur dari kedua bibir namja itu. Mereka terlihat kelelahan. Kyuhyun langsung ambruk di atas Yesung dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Sedangkan Yesung segera menutup matanya setelah merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Dan Kyuhyun menyusulnya ke alam mimpi. Tertidur di atas tubuh mungil Yesung dan tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Yesung.

Malam ini, menjadi malam yang bersejarah bagi mereka berdua. Malam yang akan membuat kehidupan mereka berubah dan kepribadian mereka yang mulai menyimpang.

Itu adalah masa depan. Saat ini tidak terpikirkan mengenai apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Hanya mengikuti hawa nafsu dan. . . Ya. . . Tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan menyangka jika malam pertama mereka adalah bersama orang yang telah mereka anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Hyung— dongsaeng. Ya. Hanya hyung dan dongsaeng.

.

.

.

.  
FINAL

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong... ^^ OMO... APA INI? Tiba-tiba lala dapat ide kayak gini. Ya.. Lala bkin deh XDD

mian kalo kurang hot... XD memang lala sengajain tidak terlalu detail., lala mau liat reaksa chingudeul dulu, ntar-ntar baru deh bikin NC yang beneran. XD *alasan*

semoga suka dan.. Untuk Soehyun eonni mohon ng' ada yang nge-bash ato scene yang di atas. XD itu cuma melengkapi ff ini aja XD

Have Fun

and,

.

.

.

.

.

Riview, Please...

.

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida ^^


End file.
